An evening to remember
by mythril dust
Summary: When you spend an evening with the one you love, good memories are certain to be created.... A S&S one shot sort of
1. The evening

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. To be more precise, this is the first time I've ever written a story in English.Yes, English is not my first language, so please bear with me and any mistakes I made. Thank you.

A/N2: I edited some mistakes and added a couple of sentences. For example, it seems I mispelled Nadeshiko. Hope I got it right this time.

A/N3: I hate spacing sooo much! It's always getting messed up. I can never get it right. So expect to see a couple of words stuck to each other. Sorry about that. So, since I was on a fluff mood, I couldn't help but edit this and add some more of it. :)

**DISCLAIMER **(Fanfic authors need one of these, don't they?) You probably heard this talk 1000 times already, but here it goes:I don't own a thing about CCS (if I did, you could count on more CCS episodes full of S&S goodness winks).

Words in Italic between " " are thoughts

----- are scene changes or time gaps

* * *

**AN EVENING TO REMEMBER**

"In that night there was a heavy atmosphere hovering around the house. Sadness,… pain,… boredom tainted the air, creating a heavy layer of discomfort which covered all the tenants of the…."

- I think that's quite enough.

With a click, the teen turned off his television.

"_I'm bored enough as it is. The last thing I need is to watch this poor attempt at a mystery picture_". With that thought, he leaned back on his easy chair and let out a wistful sigh. He closed his eyes for some seconds, trying to grasp a warmer and more comfortable feeling, which would somehow erase this strange pit in his stomach, along with the numbing sensation of sleepiness.

"_What's gotten into me today? There should be no reason for me to feel this bored and upset"_. He stood up and cast a longing gaze at the clear orange sky, as if he expected it to answer him. "_Well, there was that, but it's not enough of a reason, is it?"_ He looked at framed pictured in the shelf next to him and kept his gaze focused on it for some moments. "_Syaoran, you baka, of course it is!"_. Half amused at himself, he opened the sliding glass door that led to his balcony and stepped out, enjoying the cool late September breeze that blew outside. "_I really am hopeless, am I not?"_.

As he came back inside some minutes later, the nadeshiko pin on the table caught his attention. He smiled, reminiscing in the fond memories it brought.

For him, nadeshiko flowers were a good omen, something he could always relate to good fortune and happiness. After all, it had been on the festival named after this beautiful flower that he experienced one of the best moments of his life, which would change his life for the better. That time, he learned the joy of being loved back by the most important person to him. It truly was a blessed day that would forever remain in his memory, despite of the hardships of the previous night. Maybe that was what made the followingdawn seem so much more wonderful.

One year and athree months had passed since then. And one year and two months since he managed to convince his mother of the wonders of the Japanese educational system and come back to Japan. Of course she knew better than to believe her son's "quest for the best education possible ", as he had put it, but he was here now and that was all he cared.

And now that he looked at it, it wasn't a total lie. The education here was wonderful. The quality of the professionals in the art of teaching, the abundance of means of information…… But the best of all were the fellow students with whom he shared all of this. More precisely, one especial fellow student. Or if you really want to be picky about it, it was the auburn-haired, green-eyed girl that held the key to his heart.

Happier from the pleasant thought, he picked up the pin and put it next to the picture of his beloved. Her mother, whom he appreciated very much for delivering his angel to this world, was also called Nadeshiko, which only added to the significance this flower had to him. Definitely, it was his second favourite. Peonies were a thing of the past. His favrourite flower now was, of course, the one which his beloved was named after: the sakura.

He found himself with a stupid grin on his face that couldn't be wiped off. "_Happy thoughts do make you feel a lot better. Why didn't I think of this before? Maybe Wei was right when he said I that keeping my spirits up at all times would make me feel better and would attract good things. And now that I think about it, I wonder if that's how **she** always managed to pull trough in the hard times"._ There she was again, on his mind filling his thoughts and heart with warmth. "_All this being in love stuff sure has it upsides"._

Still, he wished she was here in flesh instead of just thoughts. He would do anything just to see her face in front of him right now.

- I promise I would even wear that ugly Tweedledee costume Tomoyo made for me – he said out loud, remembering the day when the costume-maniac girl showed it to him, saying she just had to make it after Sakura told her about seeing two of him dressed like that inside the book "Alice in Wonderland". Ultimately, that freaky, four-eyed, poor excuse for a mage's reincarnation was the one to blame. Only his twisted mind could come up with a world with him in that ridiculous attire.

Shaking the unpleasant memories out of his mind, he started heading for his room when he felt it. The ever so familiar pink aura, bright and bouncy: a clear indication that the person it belonged to was in a very good mood.

Faster than he knew himself capable of, he was by the front door, opening it and revealing the beautiful girl known as Kinomoto Sakura, just as she was about to ring the doorbell. After her initial surprise, she flashed him one of her brightest smiles, the ones that always brightened his day.

- It's been a while since I've needed to ring your doorbell, Syao-kun. Soon enough I won't be able to remember how it's done.

He laughed at her joke, allowing her inside his abode. He could never resist opening the door to her as soon as he sensed her nearby.

As they passed in front of the door to his bedroom, Syaoran shot a worried glance at his wardrobe, where he knew that hideous piece of clothing was stored. But he quickly dismissed it: "_What_ _no one heard can't harm me."_ Feeling more reassured, he led his girlfriend to the living room, where he promptly offered her some tea he had just made, which she gladly accepted.

- It was a really nice surprise seeing you here. I thought you were supposed to be in your cheerleader practice – he commented, while thanking Kami-sama for his good luck.

- It ended early – she answered, after taking a sip of tea – Plus, I thought I'd spend more time with you right now, since I'm going to be away this weekend.

Syaoran cringed. The cause of his earlier bad mood was that Sakura was visiting her great-grandfather that weekend, at his house in the countryside. That meant no time with her this weekend. As if that wasn't enough, he had been very excited planning a special date with her that Sunday. One can imagine his disappointment when he saw all his plans go down the drain.

She noted his solemn expression and, understanding what it was all about, sat closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling his face and pecking him in the cheek.

- I'm so sorry Syao-chan. I promise I'll make it up to you. You'll see.

And with that, she gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips. Syaoran immediately relaxed, enjoying her sweetheart's display of affection and forgetting for a moment the lonely weekend ahead of him.

Releasing his hold on him, she went back to drinking her tea, while talking animatedly about her day. He just listened, admiring her face, enjoying the pure energy she emanated in her joyous state. Her whole being seemed to glisten, with her jade orbs being the centre of her luminescence. One look at her and anyone could tell her how pure her soul was, as it was clearly reflected in her eyes. Completely lost in them, Syaoran missed the question directed at him.

- Syaoran, you're not paying attention to what I'm saying, are you? – She asked, pouting, realizing she wasn't getting an answer from him.

Startled, and realising he'd been caught, he had no choice but to admit it.

- Sorry, I just got so carried away by your enthusiasm that halfway trough I was so mesmerized by the way you were expressing yourself that the words you were speaking just faded out of existence, overrun by your brightness.

Sakura wasn't sure whether she should be mad at him for not listening or feel flattered he was so entranced by her. It wasn't like him to be this good or romantic with words, so she opted for the second. She responded with one of her trademark smiles, expressing in it the best she could how much she adored him.

He too was surprised at the words that came out of this mouth. That didn't sound like him at all: nearly poetic inspiration was not one of his personal traits. But the results were rather pleasing. Maybe it was something it might be worth working on.

As she looked past him and around the room, she noticed that everything in his house was as tidy as usual. He probably never had any trouble finding anything in there. Her own closet was the complete opposite. It was hard finding anything in that piece of furniture bursting with clothes, thanks partially to Tomoyo Daidouji, who kept on designing costumes for her best friend, both casual and formal (magical girl formal, that is). Her trail of thought eventually led her to the only Daidouji original design that was somewhere in his house.

- What about that cute Tweedledee costume Tomoyo-chan made for you?

The next thing she knew, tea was flying in all directions, as Syaoran nearly choked on his drink. Then he just stared at her with a flabbergasted expression, wondering if she somehow had some sort of divination powers.

"_Of course she has. She's the cardmistress, for crying out loud!"_ His own mind shouted.

Sakura, who had asked it with a perfectly innocent intention, was clearly confused by his reaction, and lost no time asking him what was wrong.

- Nothing's wrong. It's not like I promised anyone that I would wear it or anything.

He silently cursed at his own stupidity, which only made the girl more suspicious. Still, she just smiled gently at him, as if dismissing it. Still, she was already making some plans. _"Maybe later I'll ask 'The Return' if there was something interesting in my beloved's day" _She thought with a glint of mirth in her eyes.

The boy was too busy recovering from his embarassement to notice it, though. So he just tried to change the subject as subtly as possible.

- So, looks like the rain finally gave us a break.

"_The weather! Really smooth, no doubt… That's the number one topic for escaping touchy subjects. Even she, the queen of naiveté can see trough it." _He really needed to work on gathering coherent thoughts when around Sakura. She seemed to have a special talent to make him lose his focus. Or maybe it was just a consequence of his avid fascination for her.

Unlike what he expected, she just giggled and stood up, heading towards her schoolbag. From inside she took out a paper bag which she carefully placed on the table.

- I almost forgot about it. I bought them on my way here. I'm sure you're going to love this.

Inside were two slices of chocolate cake. Syaoran had to control himself not to drool. The fact that he had a sweet tooth for chocolate was no secret to anyone, but after spending so much time with him, Sakura always knew what kind he liked best.

- Better not tell Kero-chan about this, though. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it – she advised, foreseeing her guardian's cries of anguish, were he to find out about it.

The same thoughts came to her boyfriend's mind, but unlike her, he actually enjoyed the idea. Any oportunity to tease the 'plushie' was always welcome. No matter how many years passed, he would never get along with him. It was only for his cherry blossom's sake that he didn't tease him more often, because in the end, she was the one who often ended up with headaches from that flying stomach's incessant rambling and complaints.

- Wait a minute, I'll go get some plates to put these in – she happily announced.

And with that she was off to the kitchen. Halting midway, she suddenly turned around and jumped at the unsuspecting boy, hugging him tight against her.

- Daisuki da yo!

When she released him, his face had turned a bright crimson colour. Satisfied with the result, she exclaimed:

- You just look so cute when you blush, Syao-chan!

After one year and a half of having a loving relationship with his precious blossom, the Li boy had gradually gotten used to being around her without having red-tainted cheeks. However, he still couldn't control it when she caught him off-guard like that. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, she was getting better and better at surprising him. _"At this rate, I'll probably be a human tomato until the end of my days"_. But while looking at her delighted face he couldn't help but wonder that if seeing him blush like crazy gave her such joy, why not let her have that pleasure?

As she walked out of the living door, he didn't resist the urge to follow her and watch her standing on her toes, trying to reach the plates high up in the cupboard. He admired her adorably kawaii concentrated expression as she stretched and hopped, cutely shaking her bottom, as if it would propel her one inch higher towards her goal. Her skirt wavered sligthly, partially exposing her perfectly shaped thighs. Held by the skirt's waistband, her white shirt was strecthed and hugged her upper body more tightly, accentuating her very nicely developing mounds. Taking a more careful look, he could spot a sligh contrasting pink colour, no doubt belonging to her more intimate garments.

When she finnaly got the plates in hand, she looked at him, complaining:

- Mou, Syao-chan. Why do you have these so high up? It's so hard reaching them!

He simply stood still, with a very red, but very delighted look on his face.

He had just found a good reason for it.

------Shortly after-------

As they happily ate, Syaoran wandered what their future would be like. He imagined himself arriving home after a long day at work and finding his wife Sakura wearing a pink apron, busily preparing dinner. As soon as he came in she shot him one of her tender and bright smiles, greeting him happily.

Then, he imagined the same thing, but with her wearing only the apron.

With a startle, he jumped back to reality, too embarrassed to remain in his fantasy land any longer, panickly checking for an incoming nosebleed. In the process, he accidentally spilled the tea on himself, which was still much too hot for his comfort. After managing to surpress some swearing, he quickly proceeded to his room for a change of clothes, leaving behind asurprised but rather amused Sakura. _"I guess that will teach me to keep my imagination under check."_

Truth to be told, it wasn't entirely his fault. After all, he was a healthy 14 year old boy. He was in the age of experiencing hormones frying up his brain. Furthermore, he had the number one law about magic to take into account. _Magic attracts magic_, as Wei always told him. He had had first hand experience in that department, with that silly attraction to Yukito's moon powers. Now, with him and Sakura in love with each other and with their magical powers significantly stronger, he felt like they were like two magical magnets, always pulling towards each other.

Snapped out of his reverie by Sakura's call, he quickly changed and returned to her.

He was already digging in the cake, when she decided to make conversation again.

- I'm usually the clumsy one, but you outdid me this time, Syao-puu.

They piece of cake he was swallowing got stuck in his throat, effectively cutting the flow of oxygen to his lungs, and she had to pat his pack to stop him from choking.

- Syao-WHAT! – He exclaimed with a horrified expression on his face.

- Hoe? What's wrong, Syao-puu? – She innocently replied.

"_Today is clearly not a good day to get anything down my throat." _He dryly concluded.

- Sakura-chan, please don't call me that – he half-whined.

- Why? It's so cute! – She asked, squealing the last part.

He didn't mind most of the pet names she came up with for him. He actually liked to be called Syao-chan, as long as nobody else was within hearing range. But the 'puu' suffix really got to him. He didn't know why, but every time he heard it, he suddenly saw himself in a pink tutu, dancing at the sound of the "Blue Danube": not a pleasant mental image at all!

So he pleaded with her not to call him that. He even attempted the infamous 'puppy-dog eye look', which just made him look plain ridiculous and not persuasive at all. He only managed to give her ideas, because soon enough he was the one receiving it, effectively being disarmed of any further arguments he might have come up with.

- Besides, calling you Syao-puu makes you sound tender and huggable. It makes me want to hold you tightly and snuggle in your lap – she added sweetly, sitting on his lap, draping her arms around his torso and resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"_Well, maybe this whole '-puu' thing has a couple of good aspects about it" – _He thought, showing a lopsided grin. He didn't like the idea of having 'tender and huggable' as his personal image, but if that made her want to cuddle against him, then he might just let it pass and savour the opportunity.

Turning his attention to his love, he cupped her chin with his hand and made her face him. After staring into her clear green eyes, he descended upon her face and began placing soft kisses on her forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, nose, cheek and lips. She happily returned the kisses and both enjoyed the tingling sweet sensations that ran trough every nerve of their bodies. Their auras were connected and seemed to make a dance of their down, pink and green intertwining in a perfectly harmonious pattern.

Within a brief moment they were able to form a coherent thought, each wondered how Touya would react if he knew they were making out right that moment. It wasn't hard to imagine: the contorted face, the bulging bloodshot eyes filled with rage, the maniac look on his face, his thundering voice booming: "Gaki, keep your hands off my imouto!" and the poor Yukito trying to restrain him and calm him down, to no avail. Syaoran inwardly smiled, as the little devil inside of him kicked in, imagining her overprotective brother having a fit over this and passing out, foaming from his mouth like a mad dog. _"Score! Syaoran – 1; Big mean ogre brother – 0"._

But even that image vanished into nothing as his lips came in contact with hers once again, filling his soul with warmth and delight. They had created their own little world, where nothing nor someone would be interrupting them.

They paused to look deep into each other's eyes, trying to see as much into their souls as possible. Future and past didn't seem to matter as they focused only on the present moment, trying to record it into their hearts for eternity.

With a blissful sigh, Sakura closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his, relishing his warmth.

- This seems like a moment out of time, made especially for us – she dreamily said, as she adjusted into a more comfortable position on his lap, resuming to shower his visage with loving, tender kisses.

- Indeed. It makes me realize how meaningless a couple of days is, when we can create an eternity in one second. I feel rather silly for getting so upset over such a small matter – he admitted, feeling rather embarrassed for acting like a sulky kid earlier that day.

It was his turn to caress her with his lips, starting in her nose, remainig a bit longer in her lips, and continuing down to her chin and then her neck, where he sensibilized allthesoft spots he had come to discover so far. She let out some some small high-pitched sounds, a mixture a mewl and a squeal, relaxing a bit more into his arms.

- It's okay. I'm glad you like to be with me this much. But we must not forget there is a world outside, and other people who care about us and deserve our attention and respect.

There she was, always caring so much about others. Perhaps that's what made her so loved by all: her desire in making all those she cared about as happy as possible. It was just another reason why he loved her so much.

But despite her words, her current attention was exclusively focused on her little wolf. Not that she was able to pay much conscious attention, anyway. Their auras were molding more intensely against them, melding together with a mighty vigour, as if a powerful magnetic force held them that way. Their kissing, while holding the same amount of love and sweetness, became gradually more enthusiastic and even slightly passionate. They felt like they were floating on the clouds, in a paradise of sensations, their hearts beating fast in perfect sync, their warmth growing and passing onto each other. Had they been able to think, they'd certainly have mused that if that wasn't heaven, than it was a really close call.

The sound of the doorbell disrupted their precious moment, bringing them back downto Earth. The jerk to reality was so sudden and harsh that it left them stunned for some moments.

Grumbling some curses in Mandarin, Syaoran reluctantly left his comfy position to get the door, tightening his fist and readying it for action, as he felt like giving the disturber a piece of his mind and maybe of his fist.

It turned out to be the mailman, delivering some package his family had sent him from Hong Kong. Regaining his senses, he refrained from doing anything unreasonable and signed where the man asked him to, keeping his displeasure to himself and letting the man leave unharmed.

When he came back to the living room, Sakura could still hear him muttering something about the incompetence of the Japanese postal service and their lousy timing. She giggled, knowing very well how he hated being interrupted when he was with her. She obviously also disliked these intrusions in their time, but she was more understanding about it, as she had conscience that people had their lives and jobs to take care of. Yet, that particular time, for a split second, even she had not-so-nice thoughts regarding the intruder. Thoughts that involved Clow cards and a lot of pain.

Still upset about having their best mood ever being shattered like that, he casually looked in her direction, the more precisely beneath her seat. Blood came rushing to his face, thus a pretty blush formed on his cheeks. Before she had time to blink, he was by her side, hiding something from her view with his foot. As she motioned to reach under the sofa, he hugged her and pulled her to him. She stood bewildered for some moments, but eventually let it go and adjusted herself in his arms, into his embrace, spreading butterfly kisses on his neck, in an effort to regain their precious lost mood.

"_Must be some boy stuff he doesn't want me to see. Oni-chan also uses to hide some magazines under his bed. It's better to let them be"._ Sakura never had the habit of sneaking around in her brother's room. And although what he could be hiding under his bed piqued her curiosity, she respected his secrets and leftit alone. Unbeknownst to her, it was one of the best decisions she had made, for she certainly wouldn't be ready to deal with their content, especially taking into consideration her brother's tastes on whom to place his deeper affections.

But in Syaoran's case, the situation was completely different. As he tried to distract his girlfriend, he recalled the events of the previous Saturday.

-----Flashback------

He was on his way to do some emergency grocery shopping. Since he now lived alone, he had to take care of everything in the house. Being the organized person he was, he had proven himself up to the task. Still, that didn't mean he was flawless. That day, after encountering an empty refrigerator just before dinner time, he was forced to go out in a rush to get something to cook.

It was on his way to the supermarket that he saw it: that magazine, standing out to him in middle of all the others in that stand. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. As a matter of fact, it was just another one of those which claimed to know what men really wanted. What caught his attention was one corner of the front page, where he could read: "Make her swoon. Learn to give your girl the kiss of her life!"

He immediately tried to take his attention off it, as he had better things to do that to read like low-quality, rubbish-filled magazines. Yet those words seemed to somehow call out to him, and the image of his precious koibito flashed before his eyes. _"This is just stupid! There's no way that thing has anything worth reading.I don't reallyneed thatmuch help insuch anarea."_ He turned his head, intending to leave, but the words 'the kiss of her life' kept echoing in his mind. He shook his head, trying to somehow erase them, but it had almost the same result as trying to take Sakura off his mind. He gave up: _"Okay, just a quick look_ _at it to see how much mumbo-jumbo it has. It's not like I'm much into the topic. It's for educational purposes only: just evaluating the quality of today's magazines."_

With his conscience falsely reassured, he took a look at the pages of the correspondent article. At the sight of the words 'massage her tongue with yours' he quickly averted his eyes, closing the magazine and dropping it inits place, a fierce blush tainting his cheeks. The mere thought of trying anything like that with Sakura made his blush intensify and spread all over his face. Altough they kissed quite often, their kisses were just smooth and endearing caresses with their lips. Even though their intensity tended to increase sometimes, they had never done something withsuch depth.

"_I need to get a grip. I can't believe I stoop so low as to get so drawn in by this obvious money-maker trash."_ Gathering all his willpower he marched away, glancing behind every now and then. _"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" _He shot a triumphant smile at himself.

------End Flashback------

Yet, here he was now, hiding that exact same magazine from her. Over the week he had attentively read the article over and over, trying to digest all he read, while at the same time fighting down the blushes that came each time he thought about trying any of the techniques on Sakura.

But this time, looking at her clear green eyes, her beautiful face bearing an adorably cute expression, there was no doubt in his mind about what he wanted to do. Tenderly caressing her cheek, he drew her closer and reached for her lips with his. Unaware of what he was planning, she eagerly closed in for the kiss, closing her eyes and leaning against him. After a couple of seconds of contact he probed her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Completely caught by surprise, she unconsciously opened her mouth a little, to express surprise. He took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues touch each other. She gasped in surprise; her eyes shot wide open and her light blush turned into a fierce one, strange jolts of an indescribable feeling arrising within her. Not knowing how to react, she just sat still while her boyfriend tried to put into practice what he so diligently studied. As he massaged her tongue with his, she emitted another gasp, this time due to the pleasurable new sensations that came rushing down with such force her mind went out of focus. As if in a trance, her eyelids slowly closed, her stiff body completely relaxed and she completely gave in to the kiss, responding the best she could with her inexperience, all surprise and shyness forgotten. Syaoran, too, lost himself in the kiss and the sensorial overflow, putting aside all he had read and letting his instincts and feelings guide him. It felt like lightning had just hit them, as if invoked by Syaoran's elemental magic.They hugged tighter, trying to feel as much of the other as possible, pouring all their feelings into their contact. If their previous moment had seemed divine, this one completely blew them away. The felt enourmous and tiny at the same time. Raw magic pulsed through each single artery, vein and cell of their bodies, its flow leaving a trail of ecstasy on its way, making them moan into the kiss. All seemed deliciously surreal, and neither wanted it to end. It looked like the most powerful spell they had ever come across was at work, both willingly surrendering and even empowering it with their mutual feelings of love.

When they parted due to the lack of air, their breathing was irregular and both looked like they had just dived into the depths of bliss.

Syaoran was the first to regain control of himself. For some moments he just stared at his beloved: her eyes were hazy and half-closed, her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks had a deep rosy colour and she had a dazed, but delighted expression on her face. In his eyes, she seemed more beautiful than ever.

When she focused on him, her expression changed to a mixture of wonder and bewilderment and she let out a soft 'Hoe' while dreamily sighing. He wondered how he had looked like after that kiss. Judging by the way he was feeling and how warm his cheeks were, he probably had had a very similar expression plastered on his face.

The two of them stayed in each other's arms for a while longer, enjoying their closeness, silently speaking more than words could ever process.

When she left that day no words were spoken. There was some sort of quiet understanding between them and just one word could shatter it into pieces. They were still in a cloudy world where everything they could see in front of them was their loved one. They parted with only a long gaze into the depths of each other's eyes, but it held more love and meaning that anything else they might have done.

While he watched her walk away from his house, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing her walk and not using the fly or the jump cards. In fact, if you didn't look hard enough, she seemed to be gliding instead of walking.

After she disappeared behind a corner, Syaoran finally decided to head inside, closing the door behind him. It was then he realized that he hadn't been feeling the ground beneath his feet for quite a while now, but when he looked down, they weren't a single inch above the floor.

---------That night---------

Syaoran was woken up by the telephone. He shot a quick glance at his clock, which marked 21:07. _"Guess I must have dozed off."_

Standing up, he headed towards the phone andaswered the call. The voice that greeted him brought a smile to his face.

- H-hi, Syao-chan.

Was it just him or had she just stuttered a bit? And didn't her voice sound a bit quieter than usual, almost shy?

- I had a great time today... Thanks – she continued, sounding a bit more like her usual self – You really surprised me, but it was a good surprise, mind you. I had never felt that alive before. It was more magical than any spell I've ever used before.

- Oh, you also felt that way, too? – He quickly replied, enthusiasm seeping trough his voice.

- Hai. I'm never forgetting today, that much is for sure... You french kiss very well, you know? – She added the last sentence in a lower tone, almost a whisper.

- Ano… – he attempted to answer, unsucessfully fighting down the blush that came – …you too.

Although he couldn't see her, he could tell for sure she was blushing, too.

After some seconds of silence, she spoke again.

- When I arrived home, Kero came rushing to me in a panic, asking what had happened to us.

- Why? – This clearly puzzled the youth. How could the plushie possibly know anything about that afternoon?

- He said he felt an enormous flare of our magic that nearly made his senses enter an overdrive. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He was scared out of his wits.

- You don't suppose it was because of the….you know…..that kiss? – He hesitantly asked, as if the truth was something so surreal that it was beyond belief.

- I do. It certainly felt like a magical moment to me. Maybe all that energy we felt within us flowed out to the outside.

He took some deep breaths, trying to grasp reality. The fact that a single kiss, no matter how divine it was to them, could let out such a massive amount of magical energy was beyond anything he ever studied in his old magic books. Maybe there was a reason why people often refered to the 'magic of love'.

- Has the plushie pointed any possible reason for this happening? – He inquired.

- He's still too confused about all this, but he said it might have something to do with our previous lives. Maybe we had also been deeply in love with each other back then, and this kiss today somehow triggered something within our karmic memory, linking us with our past life selves. It's only a hypothesis, tough – Then, after a short pause, she added with a sweeter tone to her voice – But wouldn't it be wonderful if that was the case? Lovers in a past life reuniting once again, destined to fall for each other all over again. It looks like a romance fairytale! – She was nearly squealing with glee by then.

Syaoran was clearly amused by exuberance. He knew how most girls loved anything romantic-related and Sakura was no exception. And he had to admit it, that story had a nice ring to it. Maybe he should forget about finding out the true cause of the incident and stick to the fairytale explanation. In some cases, he concluded, the truth was better left unknown.

- Anyway, I've been thinking – she continued after a while – and I realized that Syao-puu doesn't really suit you after all. At least not after today – the shyness was back in her voice.

Syaoran's smile broadened to his whole face, as he blessed his boldness and skill. _"Maybe those magazines aren't just rubbish after all."_ That smile, however, lasted for about four seconds.

- Say, how does Syao-pon sound to you?

* * *

A/N: So, the mais part's done. Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. 

I got the idea for the'puu' and 'pon'suffixes from Tsubasa Chronicle, where Fye is always using them on Kurogane. I just tought they would fit well in this case.

For those who don't know a single word of Japanese, here's a quick translation of the words I used. If I missed any, I'm sorry.

baka - stupid / idiot

kawaii - cute

sakura - cherry blossom

(syaoran means little wolf)

mou - geez

daisuki da yo - I love you / I like you so much

koibito - girlfriend /boyfriend/lover

ano... - erm... (used to fill in when you don't know what to say)


	2. They're not alone

A/N: I felt like adding a comedic short chapter to fic. When I said short, I mean intended to be short. I guess it got a little bigger than what I expected. ; It's about what happened to some CCS characters during that evening. It turns out that S&S's little world of their own was not as private and isolated as they thought it was (evil grin).

------------------------ scene change

* * *

On the edge of Tomoeda, still a fair distance from Syaoran's apartment, was an old house. It was said that decades ago it was inhabited by mysterious people with strange black magic powers, feared by those around them. For that reason, the building was in a nearly abandoned state, as nobody wanted anything to do with it. Any regular person, that is. 

Eriol Hiragizawa was not your average teenager, though. After all, not everyone is a half-reincarnation of one of the most eccentric magicians in history. Having inherited most of Clow Reed's memories, he also acquired some characteristics from his former self, or as Syaoran put it, "all his loose screws".

That kind of stories lured him like bees to honey, so it was no surprise when everyone found out that he was now living there. Nobody had anything to object, though Syaoran and Sakura made him promise on his knees (well, only Syaoran was quite forceful on the knees part) that he would not seal any almighty card or any of his wacky and dangerous magical experiments beneath it.

After promising with his fingers crossed behind his back (which earned him a black eye, courtesy of the little wolf's fist), he began a peaceful life of studying, meditating and prying his nose into other people's personal affairs.

That day, he could be found in his living room, sun staff in hand, magical circle glowing on the floor, watching the two unsuspecting lovers in their make-out session.

- Well, what do you know? – He whispered to himself, his lips curving upwards in his traditional mischievous smirk – My cute little descendant is all grown up. Making out with my precious half-daughter, are you? You put up quite a show for me, indeed.

Anyone who knew him well would know he was then pondering the best way to use that juicy information to tease and torture his favourite plaything: Syaoran.

His train of though was interrupted when Nakuru entered the scene. After intently staring at the magical window for a couple of seconds, she suddenly squealed, freaking out Spinel, who was comfortably reading a book nearby.

- Sooo CUTE! – Jumping around the room, she hummed – Syaoran and Sakura, alone in a room, k-i-s-s-i-n-g….. Oh my! – She stopped in her tracks, her gaze glued to Syaoran, as he put into action his brand new knowledge about kissing – Now what do you know? Isn't he a bold one…?

Glancing at Eriol, she decided to add:

- I can't believe you are being surpassed by him, Eriol! You have decades of more experience than him, at he still beats you to the big frenchie….

Turning his attention towards her, he simply replied.

- I have no idea what you're talking about.

With a sly expression on her face, her reply was quick to come.

- Sure you do! I'm saying than he beat you to tongue kissing his girl! If I'm not mistaken, that raven-haired choir girl you're so fond of doesn't even know what you want to do with her, right tiger? – Without waiting for his answer she continued - So you're obviously falling behind in the love-love race.

That struck its target like a thousand volts. As a result, both Spinel and Nakuru were rewarded with an amazing sight, one that mere mortals can only dream to witness: for a fraction of second, Eriol Hiragizawa, the king of composure, twitched his eyebrow nervously.

Both guardians stood glued to the spot, unable to move after witnessing an event rarer than sighting the Hale-Bop comet.

His response, however, was a flat "You are making no sense."

Later that night, as he was trying to fall asleep in his bed, Nakuru's talk came to back to his mind. And if any of his guardians were still awake, they would have certainly thought the world was coming to an end, as his cheeks were tinted with an ever-so-slight red hue.

-----------------Some time earlier---------------------

The sobriety and quietude that characterized the Daidouji mansion was suddenly disrupted by a high-pitched, ear-piercing squeal:

- KAWAAAIIIIIIII …..!

By the time it subsided, the whole household was already in a panic. It took a while until everyone realized that only one person used that expression in that tone: "_The mistress' daughter_" all the maids thought.

In fact, up in her room, Tomoyo Daidouji was in a state of ecstasy. She just couldn't help but let it all out in an uncontrollable squeal. What she didn't count on was that she had quite a powerful voice when she wanted to, so in addition to the scaring everyone out their minds, nearly every glass on the house was now cracked or simply shattered into pieces.

However, all this damage was meaningless compared to the grandiosity of what she had just aquired: one of the best footage on Sakura ever!

"_I knew it was a superb idea to bug Li-kun's house! So far, I've been able to get really good shots of my precious Sakura-chan, but this one certainly toped it all! Sakura-chan looked sooo kawai with such a delighted and dreamy expression on her face!..."_

By now she was in her traditional starry-eyed mode, from which nobody could get her out of.

"_Oh, I've got just the right name for it: Sakura-chan's otona-no-kiss! It's just perfect! I can't wait to start editing it…I'll add some nice romantic music and…and…"_

She carried on her daydreaming until she remembered something else.

"_But there's more to this. I'm sure Eriol-kun would love having some blackmailing materialconcerning Li-kun. I'm sure we can make a nice deal."_

She was oblivious to the fact that Eriol himself had that scene covered by his own twisted means. But she also wasn't aware than despite not needing them, he was always looking forward to having some friendly negotiations with her. And she had to admit she really enjoyed them as well. It's always nice to hang around with someone with the same type of 'evil' mind as yours.

"_Yes, we're certainly going to have a good time."_

And she still didn't know half of what was going trough the azure-haired boy's mind and heart. Yes, things were really going to be interesting in the future….

------------------------------------------------------

Around the same time, the peaceful atmosphere of a small café near Tomoeda Central Park was abruptly broken by some really bad vibrations. Their source was the new part-time worker, Touya Kinomoto.

His posture was stiff, his teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were twitching. He emitted a low, profound growl that sent shivers down the bravest men's spines.

- Chinese…. gaki……

- Tou-ya, what's the matter with you?

This was asked by the other new part-timer, Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's really close "friend".

If possible, his voice became even more intimidating.

- That BLEEP> Chinese gaki!... grrrr…. He's doing something to MY imouto!... – His breathing was hard, and his fists were shaking with anger – He's not going to get away with this! It's today that I send him back to China, without one very particular organ.

Yukito sighed. He was already getting used to this. It had become a rather frequent situation even since Syaroan had come back to Japan and started effectively going out with Sakura. Even while he was in China, Touya stood guard to the mailbox whenever he suspected one of Syaoran's frequent letters would be arriving. The scissors and matches in his hands were a clear indication of his intentions. His only obstacle was Sakura's equally fierce determination to save her beloved's letters. So the silver-haired teen had learned not to be surprised when he saw his friend in the doorway, being held upside down by Woody's branches or running down the street with his uniform sleeve on fire, Firey hot on his trail.

It was still beyond Yukito how Touya managed to know when the Chinese boy was within a one mile radius of his sister, or even when they were doing something that he did not approve of (which was pretty much everything). As far as he knew, he had given up all his magic powers to Yue, so he wouldn't be able to sense when Sakura was in danger, much less when she was having a good time with her boyfriend. In the end, he concluded that the bond between siblings was much more special than magic could ever describe.

Still, he always tried to dissuade him, saying he was just imagining things and that probably Sakura was in her room playing with Keroberos or hanging out with Tomoyo. Of course he never managed to convince him, and this time was no exception either.

- I know it! I just know it! And don't you dare trying to stop me, Yuki! I'm going to the brat's house right now and settle this once and for all!

The situation did not look good. Touya had just entered gaki-destruction auto-pilot and reasoning with him was useless. So the snow bunny had no other choice but to hold him back just as the infuriated man was trying to bolt out the door. He was not pleased by this, and struggled to get free, fuming in rage. Yukito could have almost sworn he saw the kanji characters for 'big brother' written on his forehead in bold red letters.

A few moments later the sound of shattering dishes echoed throughout the place. Not too long after the shop's owner came to see what was happening.

"_Well"_ – though Yukito – _"Looks like this job didn't last long, either."_

The mystery of Touya's frequent job changes was finally beginning to be unveiled…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, at the Li estate, Yelan Li was doing some divination on her garden. She was on a spot with a wonderful view over Hong Kong. It was the exact same place where about three years ago she foresaw Sakura's destiny.

With hands held up in front of her, holding the magical fan that had been in the clan for generations, she focused on her only son. The magical symbols that were inscribed in the Raishin Board appeared beneath her feet. After some seconds of deep concentration, she suddenly loss focus, and the magical moment ended. One could see a mixture of shock and surprise dominating her features. Only Syaoran could bring that look to her stone-rigid face. The changes he underwent over the last few years were enough to leave any mother stunned. And Yelan, despite her sober appearance and apparently inflexible character, was still a concerned parent, with all the little ups and downs of that came along with the job. Seeing her son grow up was both gratifying and bewildering. She still had a hard time picturing the little ice-cold boy madly in love with a sweet, happy-go-lucky young girl.

When she returned to the house she was greeted by her four daughters, who were just going out. For a split second, there was an unusual glint in her eyes, and the faintest trace of a smile graced her lips.

- Dear daughters, do you want to know something interesting I just saw?

Minutes later, much squealing ensued.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nothing can spoil my day!"_

Syaoran was on cloud nine. He felt hyper, yet lazy. He was floating around the house one second, slouching on the couch the next one. He felt like laughing, but sighing at the same time. All the contradictory feelings he could come up with...they were there.

This state of mind was by no means unfamiliar to him. It had been a while since the last time he was so out of it, tough. He remembered Tomoyo had taped him when he was strolling around the park with his mind on the clouds, mumbling Sakura's name over and over. Obviously, that tape eventually landed in the hands of his arch-nemesis, which resulted in Syaoran's utter and complete torture in the weeks than followed. But it also earned him a very sweet Sakura, who took it as a silly yet touching demonstration of his affection. In the end, he decided on being more careful from then on, especially until 'He-who-he-shall-not-name' was a safe distance from him, which was about half the equator's perimeter.

It was then that something on the floor caught his attention. What drew him to it was its colour: pink. His brain always associated it with the image of the girl of his dreams. Upon closer inspection he realized it was indeed one of the ribbons that held her hair in the usual pigtails. _"It must have fallen off a while ago, while we were busy"_. It smelled like her hair, and he could still feel her presence in it. Before he realized it, he was rubbing his face in it, so adoringly as if he was holding its owner. To any outsider, it might have seemed he had some serious issues to take care of. But did he care?... Of course not! At least not until the day he noticed that his whole house was filled with strategically placed micro cameras, recording his every moveand transmiting them liveto the Daidouji's.

With his senses heightened to anything Sakura-related, the probed the house for any vibrational signs of her recent visit. The feeling of magic was still lingering around the room, his and her magic. Even his plants seemed greener and more vibrant than ever. _"Now what do you know? A lovers' magic moment is a great gardening solution."_

He felt like slapping himself after such a silly gag. He continued looking around until he noticed the package than had arrived just about an hour ago, when Sakura was still there. He decided to open it. After all, his family had sent it, so it should be important.

- From Feimei, Xiefa, Fuutie and Fanren – he read aloud.

"_Ok, so maybe it's not important."_

As a matter of fact, he felt severely tempted to stuff it in the deepest, darkest corner of his apartment and leave it there for all eternity. The prospect of receiving something from his sisters was almost as frightening as Tomoyo's and Four-eyes' "evil" plots against him.

Unfortunately, his good manners kicked in, and he carefully opened the package, revealing a most interesting book.

- "Kissing for dummies" – he read its title.

"_The irony! But I guess you four were a bit late this time. I've already cleared this stage. So I won't grant you the joy of getting completely flustered over this gift of yours." – _He smiled smugly – _"Nice try, but no cigar."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. That moment, a feeling of dread overcame him. He couldn't quite describe it, but it was as if his instincts were warning him of imminent danger. It wasn't an enemy lurking in the shadows, looking for a chance to strike. It was something he dreaded far more. And despite all his senses warned him against it, he foolishly picked up the phone.

- Moshi moshi, Syaoran desu.

The sound wave that followed was so powerful he was sent flying back a couple of meters, landing on the floor, with a hard 'thud'.

- LITTLE BROTHER! – Four female voices had squealed.

Syaoran took some time to recover from the shock. He just lay still, swirly-eyed, cursing his own gut instincts for being always so unnervingly accurate.

When he finally returned to the vertical position, he breathed in and out a couple of times, readying himself for what he knew it would be a hard time.

- Hello, sisters. How have you been doing? – He ask in his most innocent and polite tone of voice.

He instinctively put some distance between him and the speaker, because he was sure there would be another chorus of squealing girls.

Hearing only small giggles, he became truly worried. He'd rather have them squeal their throats out than snicker like that. Usually that was a prelude of even more embarrassment for him.

- We're fine, thank you – Replied Fuutie, in a much too sweet tone of voice – And how have **you** being doing?

There was something about the way that 'you' was pronounced that left him even more on edge.

- Me? Oh, well I-I… - he stammered.

- No, no. I meant you, as in you and your kawai girlfriend! – Xiefa interrupted

"_Oh, no…_"

- Have you been treating her real-ly well? – Added two in unison.

- I'm sure he has! – Fanren didn't give him time to talk – but that's not what we called about.

"_It wasn't?"_ Syaoran was surprised, to say the least.

- Right. Have you received our package? Before you say anything, we just wanted to apologize for sending it. We know it was a bit inappropriate for you. – This time it was Feimei speaking for all of them.

Syaoran's jaw fell to the floor and his eyes widen in complete astonishment. Had they been brainwashed? Had mother died? Had those girls finally been blessed by the angel of maturity?

- We hadn't realized you didn't need our help.

- It seems you did the job well enough on your own.

By then he had turned white. _"It can't be! They couldn't have…! It's just not possible!…"_.

- I'm sure the little cherry blossom was very impressed with you – they mock praised him.

"_They did! They did! I don't know how, but they found out! It was an hour ago but they've already found out!"_

He silently cursed his rotten luck and the whole abominable sister race. It surpassed him how they always managed to know precisely what he didn't want them to know, even in the utmost private place possible: his own apartment!

But he still didn't accept defeat. There was no way they were getting the upper hand this time. He breathed in and out several times to regain all his self-control, and spoke in the smuggest tone of voice he could muster.

- It's a tough job being so great, but somebody's got to do it!

His response was another set of squeals, along with a few 'He's all grown up!' and 'So cute!' But he could live with that. They'd eventually forget about it. The only thing to worry about was if they got their hands on a video tape with the two of them kissing, but since Tomoyo was nowhere near at that time, there was nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, he wished they had taken more after mother. She at least would never get herself involved in such mediocre and superficial gossip, much less spread around information about her son's personal matters.

But it seems they were not done yet.

- So we've been thinking and decided to do something good for both you and mother. We have this book here than will prove very useful in your future. We all know how mother is serious when it comes to guaranteeing the clan's continuity. As since you are the future leader, you have the responsibility of providing a successor to that position.

His confidence was ferociously drainedout ofhim. _"They can't mean!…"_

- After careful deliberation, we concluded that you should be well informed about that task, so we took the liberty of providing you with useful information related to marital intimacy. You've got to be well prepared when the time comes, right?So we also recommendhaving lots of practice beforehand. As a matter of fact, I'm sure your kawai blossom would love it! So we're sendingthis right away!

Syaoran's face was now a fierce red, mouth incapable of uttering a sound and senses losing their focus. When they read some passages of the book related to how he should stimulate his lover's most private parts, he was promptly knocked out cold with a nosebleed.

- Hello?... Xiao Lang, are you still there? – came the fake worried voice of Fanren trough the now abandoned speaker.

Obtaining no response, they figured he was already down. But on Syaoran's apartment, their talking could still be heard:

- He's already knocked out. In the end it was too much for him.

- Yes, but he did put up more of a fight this time.

- But it was not good enough yet.

With that, they hung up

As silence descended upon the room, one could safely assume the Li sisters had just won another round.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was zooming like a hurricane trough the streets of her quiet neighbourhood. She had a goofy smile on her face as she halted in front of her house. With eyes shining brighter than emeralds and cherry pink cheeks to complement them, she entered the small yellow building with a mood that could lighten a thousand stars. Once inside, she rested her body against the front door and let her knees give in, slowly trailing down until she seemed like a puddle of mush by the doorway:

- Hanyaaannn!……

Not a second later, Kero came flying down the stairs in a panic, calling her name over and over. The sight that greeted him downstairs made him slow down to a stop, as he quizzically observed his mistress.

- Leave me alone, Kero-chan – she mumbled lazily, eyelids closed – Right now I only want to daydream about Syao-chan...

There was something quite unusual about her mistress, Kero thought. Her current position reminded him of the time when she went 'hanyan' over Yukito and came rushing into her room, letting herself fall into a position similar to the current one.

"_What could possible have left her like this?"_ Then, looking closely as her smiling lips, her coloured cheeks, her glossy half-closed eyes and adding it to the name of the brat, he suddenly had one suspicion.

- Sa-ku-ra... – His tone of voice was dangerously low – What exactly have you been doing all this time? – There was a dark shadow over his eyebrows.

- Hoe? – She was drawn out of her daydream by her guardian's stern expression.

- You've been with that brat, haven't you? And what did you two **do** all **alone** in his apartment? – He looked scarier and scarier by the second.

The young girl was getting intimidated by the usually harmless-looking plush-like being.

- Ano, we just….ano….just had a good time together – she responded in a cheerful tone of voice, attempting to hide her nervousness.

The little creature did not accept her reply so easily.

- And what did that 'good time' consist of? It wasn't anything you shouldn't be doing, was it? - His interrogation seemed more severe than ever.

- N-no, o-of course not! – She was blushing heavily, and turned her face away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. There was no way she would ever tell Kero what happened. That was her private matter and she was the only one who chose whom to tell.

Kero only took that as a sign of guilt. In a triumphant pose, he exclaimed:

- I knew it! You can't hide it from me! I know exactly what this is all about! – I haven't been alive for over a century for nothing, you know?

Sakura just stared wide-eyed at him. He continued scolding her.

- Have you no shame? Is this how your father raised you? What would he say? I'm so disappointed in you!

That hurt. A lot.

Her eyes were now brimming with unshed tears.

- But Kero, you're not being fair! It wasn't something that serious. It's not like we did…erm…THAT! – Despite the currentsituation, she blushed immensely at the mental image that formed in her mind.

- I don't care what you could or couldn't have done! We're talking about what you acutally did. And it was inexcusable!

By now she was clearly crying.

- 'sniff'... You're just being 'sniff'... m-mean! It was a simply a natural thing 'sniff' people in love do…. – She couldn't believe he was making her feel so lousy because of something that felt so wonderful and right.

- Being in love or not is not important! – He growled, mercilessly - It's a matter of decency!

She looked at the floor, tears freely rolling down her face. With no will carry on that argument, she mumbled a weak 'But'.

- No 'buts'! You two had cake and didn't even think of sharing it with me. You didn't consider my feelings for a mere split second. That kind of selfish behaviour cannot beforgiven so easily!

Had she been standing up, she would have certainly fallen down anime-style with a huge sweatdrop. As she was, she just passed out, swirly-eyed, muttering a relieved, but incredulous 'Hoeee'...

Needless to say, Kero had no dinner that night.

And both Sakura and Syaoran decided to think twice before kissing again...

… within the next few hours.

END

* * *

I was feeling a bit evil when I was writing this. I never knew that being evil could feel so good. Look out, good-doers! lol. 

Uh, oh!…

('Runs away from an infuriated Syaoran.)

Until next time!


End file.
